Death In A Devil's World
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: After defeating his brother Absalom for the second time, Death returns man to the world at the cost of the slaughtered nephilim in his amulet. But how will our favourite nephilim adjust to a new world where Angel, Fallen Angel and Devil wage war still? Read and find out. Young Death. Possible Death x Akeno.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

**Hey guys BlackSpirit101 is back with a brand new crossover. I've had this idea in my head for quite some time now. I've loved the highschool dxd series for sometime now and I love the darksiders games especially the second one where you play as death itself.**

 **Now for the story. (For those who haven't played the game this will be a spoiler). Death has ressurected humanity after jumping into the Well of Souls. But Fate had other plans for our nephilim protagonist.**

 **Read and find out what happens to Death when he encounters a new world where there is more than what he can handle.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Darksiders 2 or High school DxD. They belong to their own producers and makers.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: A new world.

Death had finally done it. He stopped his corrupted brother now known as Corruption. Pulling out his scythe from the death corpse he made his way to the edge over looking the swirling tempest of souls.

After speaking to the Crowfather, he fell into the well. Thus restoring mankind to the world. Finally, War can be proved for his innocence and finally freed.

But from the depths of the Well of Souls. A portal opened and swallowed Death whole. This was going to be very hard to explain to the Charred Council. Losing own of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse is not something that happens everyday.

All his weapons and armor apart from his scythes and bone armor were removed from his arsenal. Feeling something wrong with him, Death scrunched his eyes closed as his body began to go through some major changes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snapping awake, Death looked around to see himself sitting under a tree in a wierd part of the world. One thing was for sure. It was that this wasn't the Earth he knew it to be.

Bring himself to his feet he began to assess what was broken and what was not. That was when he looked at himself. His ghostly pale skin was now a slight tan colour but still pale. Feeling his face he found his mask was no where to be seen. At that moment he realised he pulled it off and gave it to the Crowfather.

Finding a small pond he peered in to see his face for the first time.

"Did I really look like that?" asked Death to no one in particular.

His face looked like it was carved by the very angels in heaven. Even though half his heritage was of demon. Taking another look at himself he noticed he was more younger. Around 17-18 years old. His charcoal hair was slightly shorter and his eyes were more natural, where he now had a sclera instead of it being full orange.

Looking around he noticed he was still in his Abyssal Armor and Harvester was at his sides. Oh how he loved his scythes. But in a foreign place he had never seen before, he had to hide them.

His thoughts were interuptted when he heard the sound of a crow. Looking at the tree he was under he saw his favourite pet.

"Dust? See what you can find." he ordered.

Following its master's commands Dust took to the skys and began to scope out the area.

Deciding to look at what he himself could find he made his way to a nearby place. There he saw a man in some casual clothes and a girl with Raven hair as well walking to the place he was at.

It was late afternoon and what he saw from his little hiding place astonished him.

The Ravenette had actually pulled out a Lance of Light from nothing and drove it into the poor man's stomach. ( **A.N**. We all know this part. Issei gets his ass handed to him.).

Acting to stop a person doing bad he took Harvester out and charged at the person. He had done this sort of thing many a times and quite frankly. He didn't like seeing something bad happen. Even if it was a stranger.

Jumping in the battle he swung Harvester in a circular motion and managed to get the black winged female away from the man.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Death as he looked at Issei.

"Who are you?" asked Issei before he passed out from bloodlose.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"It's better to introduce yourself before asking someone else their name." retorted Death.

"Fair enough. My name is Raynare. And as you can see whelp, I'm a Fallen Angel." she said.

"You look nothing like a Fallen Angel. My bitch of a mother was a true Fallen Angel." snapped Death as he swung Harvester.

"Your mother?" asked Raynare.

"I'm not a Fallen Angel. But you're gonna die here." said Death as he charged, swinging Harvester around him in a madman attack style.

The scythes clipped her wing and she dropped like a rock to the ground.

"Maybe I'll feed you to my ghouls." said Death and with that he brought up 4 coffins out from the ground.

The coffins burst and 4 ghostly like creatures jumped out and attack Raynare without remorse.

Unfortunatly, Death felt drained from summoning the ghouls. Sure when he was older he could still fight without feeling drained from summoning the ghouls, but now that he was back in his teenage body, it ate his Wrath at a supreme rate.

Raynare decided to retreat for now, but she'll be back to settle the score with the new comer.

Turning around to see the person still hanging on but by a thread he began to use his own power to heal the person. He was losing blood at a fast rate, he decided to end it for him. Just to put him out of his misery. He was Death itself, and Death dosen't have friends. Ever.

Seeing a flash of light burst before his eyes, he jumped out the way and got to a safe hiding place.

He observed from a distance and saw that from the rays of light, a girl with blood red hair that reached her knees, a uniform he had never seen before (Kuoh High uniform) blue green eyes and the most beautiful figure ever seen.

He watched as she pulled out 8 pieces of what looked like chess pieces and slamming them into him one at a time, he began to glow a wierd colour, and then nothing.

Death could feel the power returning to the young boy but there was one other thing still in the mix. Something that was strong but will in time consume him.

Death's job was never over. But he had to find a way to restore communication to The Charred Council.

 **Well, there you have it. The first ever chapter. I'm thinking of giving Death a new start to be able to use his power to help others. Also I'm thinking of making this a RiasxDeath Fanfic or a DeathxAkeno your choice. Let me know.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **Peace out. Til next time.**

 **Chapter 2: A Deathly Encounter.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Deathly Encounter

**Hey guys I'm back. Thanks for all the positive reviews you gave me. It really helped alot. I'll been thinking of other fanfics involving Highschool dxd and other animes. But for now I'll put them on hold.**

 **Now onto the story.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Darksiders 2 or Highschool DxD.**

Chapter 2: A Deathly Encounter.

In a place that was foreign to him, Death made quick work of learning where he was thanks to Dust. He found out he was in some country called Japan and this place was actually under the territory of three fighting factions. The Angel, Fallen Angel and the Devil.

Not surprising. These legions couldn't seem to stop fighting with each other. He actually gave them gratitude to this type of thing. His twin scythe jingled as he walked down the road. People giving him a wide berth as if he was a scary man you should never fuck with. At least they had the right idea.

Stopping infront of a resturant he looked in and saw the guy he tried to save earlier. He seemed like he was trying to think of why he was alive. But kept getting stuck.

Sighing and walking into the resturant he marched straight up to the man. Looking up to see the nephilim, Issei nearly shat himself at what he saw.

"It's you!" shouted Issei.

"Yeah it is. Now keep it down." said Death in his usual 'I don't care' attitude.

"Thank you for stepping in." said Issei.

"I normally don't do this type of thing." said Death.

"What is your name?" asked Issei.

"My name is..." that was the first time Death really thought of a name. He was usually fine with the names people gave him. Names like Kin Slayer, Executioner and the common one being Death.

"Damon. Damon Kin Slayer." replied Death.

He had to admit, it was the worst the name he could think of but here was a kid. Asking him for a name and he couldn't say that he was Death itself, people will think he was wierd.

"Well Damon. Thank you again." said Issei as he looked at the strange scar on Death's right shoulder.

"What's that?" asked Issei pointing at the wierd scar.

"It's something that doesn't concern you." said Death as he placed his hand over the amulet imbedded in his chest.

"Look, do you have a place to stay?" asked Issei.

"No, and why would you offer something like that?" asked Death.

"I have a lot of space over at my house. My parents won't mind. Please, it's the least I can do for saving my life." said Issei.

"Very well." said Death.

"Thank you." said Issei as he paid and walked out.

The walk was very quiet and awkward. Issei had asked him the question as to why he had scythes on his belt and Death only replied by saying they were his. And that was it.

"Here we are." said Issei as he opened the door to his house.

"Kaa, tou. I'm home." said Issei.

"Hello sochi, how was your time?" asked Issei's kaa as she went to greet her son.

But she stopped when she noticed Death standing behind Issei.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"This is my friend Damon. I told him he could stay here and he has agreed to." said Issei.

"Okay, well make yourself at home Damon." said Issei's kaa as she went back to what she was doing.

"Let me show you where you'll be sleeping." said Issei.

Death just remained quiet as he followed Issei into a guest bedroom. It was quite simple. A simple bed, bathroom in the back and a cubboard.

"Dinner will be sevred soon." said Issei as he left Death to get acustomed to the new room.

"Simple." was all Death said as he walked around.

Hearing a tapping noise outside he pulled the curtain back and saw Dust outside.

Opening the window Dust flew in and landed on the top of the cubboard.

Sitting on the bed he noticed it was pretty soft.

"I wonder if this was planned by thr Charred Council." said Death as he placed his scythes next to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The news the Charred Council received was not a very good one.

"War, you're telling me that your oldest brother Death has somehow vanished and you can't find him?" asked the first head.

"Yes. I understand what this means but rest assured. My sister Fury is already scouring the relms in search of Death." said War as he knelt infront of the great stone beings.

"Pray that she finds Death and brings him back." said the third head.

 **And cut.**

 **The one crossover Naruto's Flames is still being continued and will have many chapters in its future. Just hit a block. Please make sure to read Naruto's Flames as well and tell me what you think.**

 **Chapter 3: Something New will be coming soon**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Something New

**Yo. Look not much can be said but there are still some haters out there for Naruto's flames my other fanfic. As I said before people. I just don't like Sasuke. Some fanfics I read also bash Sasuke and yet they pull off killer ratings and reviews. So just go easy on the noob.**

 ***Sigh* But I must say to those who have given me good reviews, I thank you. It's people like you that give people like us writers the strength to continue to write on.**

 **Now without further ado. Let the reading commence.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Somthing New

Dinner was very awkward. And that's putting it lightly. Issei's parents couldn't stop staring at Death as he silently ate the food prepared for him.

He knew they were looking at him but he ignored it. But it was slowly getting on his nerves. Placing the utensils down he looked at them.

"Can you stop staring at me? You know it's rude." said Death.

"Oh sorry. It's just that we've never seen you before." said Issei's mother.

"I transferred here to see what it has to offer." lied Death.

"So you're here for Kouh Academy then?" asked Issei.

"What's that?" asked Death.

"It's one of the best schools with the best teachers and the best women with the best oppai." said Issei thrusting his fist into the air.

Death just sweatdropped at this point. How much pervertness was inside this guy was beyond him.

"Are you a pervert?" asked Death.

"Yes I am. And proud to be one." said Issei.

"At least you're not afraid to admit it." mumbled Death as he drank his drink.

"So Damon, where did you come from before you moved from Japan." asked Issei's father.

"I don't feel like replying to that question." replied Death as he finished his food.

"Well we would like to know." said Issei's mother.

"Well let me tell you this. You don't wanna know." said Death as he got up and left the table.

"What was that about?" asked Issei's father.

"Not sure, let me go and check." said Issei as he followed Death to the guest room.

Sitting on the bed, Death looked out the window where Dust was now perched enjoying a snack he found.

"I see you've made yourself at home." said Death to Dust.

The crow just crowed and went back to eating.

"Look Damon, I understand as to why you feel uncomfortable, but I promise you that my parents have your best interests at heart. They are just curious." said Issei as he walked in.

"Well there's a very true saying. Curiousity killed the cat. Trust me, you don't wanna know me." said Death.

It was true, if they found out he was the actual grim reaper things will get very ugly. After all, who'd want to be friends with Death?

"But I do. Even though you may be new here, I want to get to know you better. Let me show you Kuoh Academy High." pleaded Issei now getting on his hands on knees.

"If you're going to continue groveling like that then fine. I'll go." said Death now sighing.

"Great. I'll set out a uniform for you." said Issei as he ran out the room.

"That's one wierd kid." said Death as he looked at his scythes.

"Now how to hide you guys." he said as he looked at them.

That was when he had a brilliant idea. Read on multiple thing to find a way to help you he went to the library the house had. Opening it he strolled in and went through the pages of each book.

Finally finding what he was after he took said book to his room and began to do what it stated.

What it had written down was to in a way seal something into another thing. Making the seals on his wrists he did the same for his scythes. Pumping a small amount of his power into the seals on his wrists his scythes vanished and the marks glowed a crimson colour before fading out.

Then concerntrating he willed his scythes to appear and they did in his hands.

"Well, that solves that problem." said Death as the scythes vanished again. Little did he know was that he was being watched.

Outside the house was Akeno. A very beautiful woman with long black hair that reached her anckles, violet red eyes and a very curvy figure. She wore the Kuoh High clothing and her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Something feels off here." she said to no one in particular.

"What is this new power?" she said again as she decided to tell her president.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up the next morning, Issei did his daily routine. Getting ready for school. Once he was done he went to check on Death. Walking down the stairs he opened the door to Death standing there in the Kuoh Academy clothes. He had the blazer open and the tie loose around his around his neck.

"Not bad." said Issei.

"Not bad? I look like a fucking dumbass." retorted Death.

"Let's just get going." said Issei.

Death just nodded and followed Issei to the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Interesting." said Rias as she placed everything together.

Rias was a very beautiful woman with long blood red hair that came to her knees, coral red blue eyes and a very good body rivalling Akeno's in curves.

"I believe that the Red Dragon Emperor inside Issei is the cause of this power, but it seems too strong for his body to handle." said Akeno who was sitting on one of the couches of the Occult Research Club or ORC for short.

"But if that amount of power as you said is too strong for his body then surely his body will rip itself apart from it." said Rias.

"What's the matter?" asked Akeno.

"I don't want to lose my favourite piece when I just got it." said Rias.

"I understand. But get this. While I was measuring the power. Another one was inside the house. This one was so small to the other one compared to each other in power. I think it has to do with the new friend Issei has picked up and is now living with him." said Akeno.

"Okay, we'll see about this new guy." said Rias.

"What you have in mind?" asked Akeno.

"I'll have Kiba weight him out, we'll have a tournament for either of us as the prize. We'll have Kiba provoke the new guy to a duel and see how he fights." said Rias.

"Are you sure about this? I heard that he's wicked strong and that he came from over seas." said Akeno.

"It's only fair to see what he can do. Don't you agree?" asked Rias.

"I guess so. Know that what you do I'll be beside you." said Akeno.

"Thank you." said Rias as they got up and made their way to class.

 **Phew, took longer than I expected but there you go. Chapter 3 is done.**

 **Chapter 4: Untrifled Power will be released soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Untrifled Power

**Welcome back to Death In A Devil's World. Naruto's Flame's have neen growing in popularity and I'm proud of that. It shows that people appreciate my work. Appreciate what I write.**

 **Death has retained his powers as a grim reaper but his power is too strong for him to contain. So I was thinking, he'll only be able to summon 2 ghouls and 1 flock of ravens. His power's too strong, that's the best he can do without feeling drained.**

 **In later chapters I'm thinking of having him be able to go into his reaper form. But we'll see about that at a later stage.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Demon talking"**

Chapter 4: Untrifled Power

To say the tour of the school was a good one would be saying that the sky was made of green pudding. It was a disaster. Issei tried to show him three times. THREE times, the wonders of the girl's locker rooms and three times Death had to bail him out.

Sighing in frustration, the two trudged on. It was just about time for the school to begin the teachings so Issei was showing him the front lockers and what to put in them.

Death never understood the point of having one pair of shoes and have another inside your locker to walk into a building. When he used to fight on earth, helping the Hellguard, he'd just walts in and slaughter those things that used to be humans.

At that moment it was like the entire of the people gathered had layed eyes on somthing they couldn't get out their eyes. Issei included.

"Hello, Issei? What is it?" said Death waving his hand infront of the pervert.

Following his gaze Death also saw the things the others saw. Walking down the stairs were two of the hottest girls ever to grace the school. Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

"Damon, you see those two?" asked Issei.

"What about them?" asked Death.

"Those two are the hottest ever to be in the school. We're lucky to have them." said Issei.

"No, you're lucky to have them. I don't know who the fuck they are." said Death.

"Oh you don't know the difference between which one do you? They're both hot in my opinion." said Issei earning another sigh from Death.

He still didn't understand it. He was Death. A nephilim blessed with unimaginable power from the Charred Council. And because of said power, came the saying. One which he was all too familliar with. Who'd want to be friends with Death?

Whenever he heard those words, it pained him to think of it.

"Listen up people. We're hosting a tuornament. The prize will be a date with either of us. Your opponent will be Kiba." said Rias with a smile.

Immediately all the boys and a few girls had hearts in their eyes and were drooling. Issei included.

"It will happen in 15 minutes. Let's what what you're made of." said Akeno this time.

At that very moment all the students left to devise their strategy to beat Kiba. The undefeated champion of the kendo arts.

"So Damon you gonna play?" asked Issei.

"I guess so. I want to see how strong this guy is." was all Death said.

"Issei, I look forward to see what you can do." said Rias walking to the pervert.

"I'll do my best!" said Issei thrusting his fist into the air.

Rias just giggled as she shook her head while Akeno was now eyeing the new comer, Death.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Damon. I just transferred here." replied Death once again lying about his name.

"Well Damon-san, hope to see you there." said Akeno.

"You won't be disappointed." said Death as the two girls walked off.

After the painful 15 minutes, but for Death it was time to find the library and find out more about this place. Sadly he didn't get far as he couldn't read alot of the books, which ended him throwing them and them embedding in the wall. Truth be told, kanji wasn't his strong suit. And it was pissing him off as to being in a country which used kanji as a writing language.

Now we see Death and Issei making their way to the area infront of the school where the tournament. Sadly they were a whole 45 minutes late because of the library committee trying to pry the book out the wall and then shitting all over Death for doing that.

"Ah Issei, care to challenge me?" asked Kiba holding up a bokken for Issei.

"No prob. I'll take you on." said Issei walking into the ring.

"Begin." said Akeno sitting on a raised platform with Rias.

Not even 7 minutes in, Issei was knocked out the ring with all his stamina gone. What a waste was all Death thought at the time.

"What about you whelp?" asked Kiba as he looked at Death.

"Sure, but I won't need that." was all Death said stepping into the ring with two people taking Issei out the ring who was crying anime tears.

"But rules are that you fight with these." said Kiba.

"And I'm telling you I won't need it. I'll take you on with my bare hands." said Death gaeeting into a stance similar to that of him with his scythes, but without the scythes.

"So be it." said Kiba as he got into a fighting sytle.

"I already see 2 fatal mistakes in your stance. And I'll show them to you." said Death.

"Begin." said Rias this time.

Kiba charged at Death with the intent to kill, but when he swung the bokken, Death ducked under and delivered a painful strike to Kiba's left abdomen.

"That's one of them." said Death.

The entire of the people gathered couldn't believe it, this guy was actually showing Kiba, the best in the kenko club flames.

Even Rias and Akeno were speechless.

"The last mistake will end the match." was all Death said as he charged.

Charging again, Death swerved around him and delivered a powerful push to the back that sent Kiba out the ring and eating dirt.

"As I said." was all Death said as he left the ring.

Guess this place had nothing stronger for him to fight. He fough Bone Giants, Scarab Hulks, and even Tormentors, but this place was a joke.

"As for your prize, who will you take on your date?" asked Rias stopping Death in his tracks.

"I'll take the dark hair girl next to you." was all Death said.

This guy had guts. Taking the most vicious piece in Rias' arsenal on a date. Normally people would go for her but not this new guy.

"Okay." was all Akeno said also shocked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School went alot smoother than what Death couldv'e hoped for. Most of the teachers were shit scared of him and the others didn't come in because they saw him fighting.

After school ended, Death met up with Akeno. They trolled the streets and even settled at a place to grab something to eat. That was when Akeno felt the same power at Issei's house. Thinking it was Issei passing by she looked out the window.

But no Issei.

"What's wrong?" was all Death say as he drank his coffee.

"Oh nothing." she said.

 _'It can't be him.'_ thought Akeno.

That was when Death felt it. There was a high level demon around here. No doubt Samael's minions again.

Getting up from the table he ran out to find the thing and dispose of it. Akeno, not knowing what just happened followed him. After running for a good couple of minutes she stopped but hid behind a wall as she saw Death standing there with what looked like twin scythes in his hands, and atleast 7 demons she had never seen before standing against the nephilim.

Watching with awe, she watched as Death cleaved through each demon with ease and then grabbed one before transforming into what looked like a skeletal being cloaked in rags and a hood hiding his face, holding a lantern glowing green with what could be described as souls swirling around it. And a scythe in the other hand. ( **A.N.** Death's Reaper Form).

Gasping in horror at what Damon had transformed into she realised the power that dwarfed the other belonged to him. Not Issei.

After the fight Death transformed back but dropped to his one knee and coughed a bit of blood.

"Looks like my body still isn't ready for my Reaper Form." he said to no one in particular as he got up and let go of his scythes as they vanished.

"Damon, what are you?" came a voice from behind him.

"Ah, dammit." was all Death said.

 **"Death."** boomed a voice from all around him.

"Show yourself." said Death as he brought out his scythes and began scanning the area.

 **"And why would I when everything is going right for me? My plans are almost complete and soon the nephilim will be brought back from the grave you sent them to."** said the voice as a spectral head materialised infront of him.

"Samael." said Death as he eyed the demon king.

 **"Yes, I'm alive. And soon your slaughtered brothers and sister will be as well."** said Samael as the spectral face vanished.

"What are you?" asked Akeno.

Death sighed as he let the scythes go again. This was going to be one hell of a way to explain things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the relm where the horsemen resides, Fury rode to the Charred Council as fast as her steed could go. Dismounting off her horse she knelt to the great stone faces.

"What news do you bring us?" asked the first.

"My brother Death still lives. He is in a relm where Demon, Fallen Angel and Angel still wage war." she replied.

"We understand." said the second.

"There is another thing. Samael has made contact with Death. He plans on ressurecting the nephilim. Should our kin be brought back, the worlds will be in turmoil." said Fury.

"A bad omen. Ride out with your brothers. Make contact with your brother. And stop Samael and the Mad Queen before they succeed." said the thrid.

"I understand." said Fury as she left to inform her brothers.

 **Chapter 4 is done.**

 **Chapter 5: Reunion will be released soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
